My Secret Admirer
by Taomio
Summary: Setiap pagi ia selalu menemukan setangkai bunga mawar putih dengan sepucuk kertas bertuliskan kata - kata romantis dilokernya. Siapa yang mengiriminya? Dia tidak tahu. Orang itu hanya menulis padanya bahwa dia adalah penggemar rahasia gadis bermata panda itu. Huang Zitao. Apakah ia akan menemukan orang itu? GS/DLDR/Crack pair/ChanTao


**Taomio Present ...**

 **MY SECRET ADMIRER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I have a secret secret admirer. Not only is his identity a secret-but so is the fact that he admires me.**

Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti itu?

Ya, aku bisa mengatakan itu. Karena setiap pagi aku selalu mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar putih yang cantik nan indah dilokerku dengan secarik kertas berisikan huruf – huruf romantis yang entah bagaimana bisa berada dilokerku dan dari siapa aku tak tahu, ia hanya berkata dalam surat – suratnya yang ia berikan padaku kalau ia adalah pengagum rahasiaku. Pria yang misterius dan mungkin saja menawan.

Oh iya. Kenalkan, namaku Zitao, Huang Zitao. Aku sering dipanggil Zizi atau Panda oleh teman – temanku. Mereka memanggilku seperti itu karena aku mempunyai kantung mata yang mirip dengan panda kata mereka. Aku berumur 17 tahun, dan aku sekarang berada di kelas tingkat akhir sekolah tinggi ternama di Seoul. Aku menuntut ilmu di Hannyoung High School, tepatnya berlokasi di Gangdong - Gu, Seoul, Korea Selatan. Pasti banyak orang yang tak percaya jika aku bisa masuk di sekolah yang berkelas tinggi seperti Hannyoung ini, sekolah tinggi dimana maknae dari boyband 'BEAST' Son Dong Woon bersekolah dulu, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa untuk dapat masuk ke sekolah tinggi ini lima bulan yang lalu, jadi diriku ini termasuk murid pindahan karena masuk disana kelas 3. Dulu aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah tinggi di Daegu, kemudian dipindahkan ke Hannyoung High School karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Dan betapa beruntungnya aku lagi, karena paman dan bibiku mau menampungku dengan gratis di rumah mereka. Kkkkkkkk~

Mengenai pengagum rahasia tadi aku benar – benar serius mengatakannya, maksudku aku tak akan berbohong pada kalian semua tentang itu. Sudah hampir 4 bulan belakangan ini, setiap pagi aku selalu mendapatkan setangkai bunga mawar putih cantik dengan sepucuk kertas berisi kata – kata indah dari seseorang, ehm maksudku pengagum rahasiakuyang tentu saja aku tak mengetahui namanya bahkan asal - usulnya.

Seperti pagi ini, aku mendapatkannya lagi.

Kuambil bunga itu, lalu kuhirup semampuku bau bunga yang sangat enak itu agar bisa masuk ke seluruh tubuhku. Tak terasa sudut bibirku tertarik sehingga membuat senyuman melengkung di wajahku. Setelah puas menghirup bau mawar, mataku tertuju ke sepucuk kertas yang ada di tangkai bunga ini. Kali ini apa yang ia tulis? Aku sangat penasaran dengan isinya.

Dengan sigap, aku membuka dan segera membacanya dalam hati. Isinya seperti ini :

 _Terkadang aku tak bisa melihat diriku ketika aku bersamamu. Karena aku hanya bisa melihatmu saja._

 _Selamat pagi. Aku harap aku bisa melihat senyumanmu hari ini._

Senyumku langsung semakin mengembang membaca rangkaian – rangkaian huruf manis ini tanpa ada yang memerintahkan. Bukankah itu sangat manis? Dan beruntungnya aku selalu mendapatkannya. Aku benar - benar merasa menjadi gadis yang sangat beruntung. Aku harap aku bisa bertemu dengannya sesegera mungkin dan mengatakan rasa terima kasihku yang sedalam – dalamnya pada dirinya.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri ke kanan untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang mengirim ini. Namun, sepertinya ia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan dirinya dariku. Aku merasa semua orang normal, dan tak ada yang aneh sama sekali.

.

.

.

"Zi! Zizi! Huang Zitao!" panggil seseorang dengan berteriak dari belakangku. Kubalikkan badanku dan aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde lurus dan berkulit putih susu mendekatiku dengan nafas tersengal – sengal.

"Ada apa Baekhyun eonnie?" tanyaku heran.

Ia mengambil nafas sebentar, menetralkan debar jantungnya yang terpompa dengan cepat karena efek habis berlari. "Euung .. aku punya novel terbaru Alexandra Bracken kau tahu?" ujarnya dengan sedikit smirk di bibir cherry miliknya.

Aku membuka mulutku lebar – lebar. Alexandra Bracken adalah penulis favoritku. Tulisannya mampu membuatku masuk ke dalam cerita dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan semua tokoh yang ada diceritanya. Dia mempunyai kemampuan unik untuk terus membuat pembaca penasaran dengan ceritanya. Aku menyukai semua karya - karyanya, seperti The Darkest Mind, Brightly Woven, Never Fade, In The Afterlight, dan masih banyak lagi karya yang lain yang tentu saja juga sudah kubaca.

"Ya Ampun ... jinjja?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Passenger. Novel Alexandra Bracken yang terbaru dan dipublikasikan tanggal 5 januari kemarin. Kupinjamkan padamu panda." Ujarnya dengan nada histeris sambil menunjukkan buku itu kehadapanku dan aku seketika menjerit heboh bersamanya.

"Aaaah .. apakah itu benar? Jeongmallo?" ujarku dengan tak percaya sambil mengambil buku itu dari genggamannya, segera ku buka halaman demi halaman. Mataku berbinar – binar melihat halaman demi halaman. Lalu, tiba – tiba aku merasa ada yang aneh disini. Segera kututup buku itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu sebentar. Maksudmu apa eonnie? Tak biasanya kau dengan senang hati meminjamkan aku ini, bahkan saat aku meminta izin untuk meminjam novel Eleanor Park karya Rainbow Rowell saja kau tak mau meminjamkannya setengah mati dengan banyak alasan dan akhirnya aku meminjam di perpustakaan kota. Apa yang kau inginkan Baekhyun eonnie? Ada sesuatu kan?" Ujarku sambil menyedekapkan tanganku di dada dan menatapnya sangsi.

"Hehhehee, sepertinya aku tak bisa membohongimu Zi. Sebenarnya, aku ingin meminta sedikit bantuan kecilmu." Ujarnya dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"Sedikit bantuan kecil dariku? Apa itu?" tanyaku heran. Dan ia mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat menjawabnya.

"Aku ingin kau menggantikan aku selama seminggu di perpustakaan." Ujarnya.

"MWO!?" pekikku kaget dan tak percaya.

"Aku mohon padamu Zi, gantikan aku, tolonglah, aku memohon padamu. Jebal. Gantikan aku ya? Ya? Ya?" Ujarnya dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memberikanku jurus mata anjingya padaku.

"Ti-dak! Anio, aku tak mau! Aku tegaskan sekali lagi aku tak mau!" ujarku dengan tegas sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dengan pasti.

"Aku mohon, jebal .. aku akan ke Tokyo selama seminggu untuk lomba desain fashion. Aku mohon Zi, gantikan aku ne... jebal ..." Ujarnya lagi dengan memelas.

"Aku tidak mau eonnie, lebih baik kau menyuruh Luhan oppa atau Minseok eonnie!" elakku lagi.

"Hehehhe, sebenarnya aku sudah meminta bantuan mereka, tapi ..."

"Tapi mereka berdua tak mau." Perkataannya ku potong dengan ketus. Dan dia hanya bisa terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang aku yakini pasti tak gatal sama sekali.

"Minseok akan menemani neneknya check up setiap siang di rumah sakit, jadi dia tak bisa karena kau tahu jadwalku untuk menjadi pengawas disana itu pada jam siang. Dan aku tahu kalau kau selalu free di saat jam siang panda." Ujarnya dengan tertawa garing.

"Dan Luhan oppa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Hehe, dia ikut bersamaku ke Tokyo karena dia yang akan menjadi modelnya." Ujarnya lagi dengan cengengesan khas miliknya. Mendengar itu, aku langsung mendecak kesal.

"Ya, aku akan menggantikanmu." Ujarku dengan kesal.

"Hah? Mwo ? Are you serious? Kau tak bercanda kan panda?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya sambil mencengkram kedua bahuku.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan tolong lepaskan tanganmu itu dari bahuku." Ujarku dengan malas.

"Aaaaaaah .. I Love You Zi! Jeongmal saranghae Huang Zitao ..." ujarnya dengan mencium kedua pipiku. Segera saja aku mengelap bekas kecupannya dengan jijik, aku ini masih normal.

"Karena kau mau membantuku, jadi buku itu aku meminjamkannya padamu. Jaga bukuku baik – baik. Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu dan pai - pai." Ujarnya dengan senang sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ya, bye - bye eonnie." Ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku membalasnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, namun sepertinya aku harus terus terjaga karena aku masih belum selesai membuat tugas dari Shim seongsangnim. Mataku mulai lelah, bahkan sudah berkali – kali aku menggeleng – gelengkan kepalaku, meminum kopi yang sudah mulai dingin dan bahkan sampai memijat – mijat leherku yang terasa pegal karena harus terus tegang untuk mengetik.

"Aaaah .. akhirnya selesai." Ujarku dengan perasaan senang dan puas sambil meregangkan semua ototku. Kemudian mataku dengan tak sengaja melihat buku bersampul ungu di atas meja belajarku. Kuambil buku itu dengan senyuman mengembang diwajahku. Buku bersampul ungu itu adalah buku yang berisi kumpulan – kumpulan secarik kertas dari pengagum rahasiaku yang kutempelkan di setiap kertas dengan lem. Mana mungkin aku membuang secarik kertas yang berisi kata – kata romantis seperti ini? Aku akan sangat merasa kehilangan jika melakukannya.

Ku buka halaman pertama.

 _'Pertama kali aku melihatmu. Aku merasa sebuah bintang jatuh menabrakku._

 _Anyeong, aku pengagum rahasiamu mulai sekarang.'_

Membacanya, aku tertawa pelan. "Apakah itu benar?" gumamku.

Lalu, halaman demi halaman ku buka.

 _'Aku mencintai kakimu karena mereka telah menapaki bumi dan melewati angin dan juga air sampai mereka membawamu padaku._

 _Selamat pagi. Aku melihatmu.'_

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" gumamku.

 _'Jangan bertanya padaku kenapa aku menyukaimu, karena aku akan harus menjelaskan padamu kenapa aku hidup!_

 _Aku harap harimu menyenangkan.'_

"Kau selalu membuat hari – hariku menyenangkan kau tahu." Ujarku jujur.

 _'Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku tak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa memandangi pada seseorang dan tersenyum tanpa alasan._

 _Bisakah aku melihat senyummu sekarang?'_

"Kau bahkan membuatku tersenyum setiap paginya. Kenapa tak menunjukkan dirimu padaku? Dan lihatlah lebih dekat senyum milikku?" tanyaku dengan senyuman manis.

 _'Tak perduli kemanapun aku pergi, aku selalu tahu jalan untuk kembali padamu._

 _You are my compass star._

 _Pagi yang cerah, eoh?'_

"Pagi – pagiku selalu cerah karena dirimu. Tunjukkan dirimu padaku, please." Ucapku sambil menghempaskan tubuh mungilku ke kasur.

 _'Lebih baik tak pernah bertemu denganmu di mimpiku, lalu bangun dan meraih tangan yang tak berada disana._

 _Namun aku terlalu malu untuk bertemu dan menyapamu. Jadi, anyeong.'_

"Hihihiihi, anyeong seseorang disana." Ujarku dengan terkekeh.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku membaca semua kata – katamu. Namun, aku tak merasa bosan sama sekali. Kata – kata darimu seperti penyemangat hidupku. Kau berharga."

Kuhembuskan nafas berat. "Apa kau tak lelah hanya melihatku dari jauh tanpa berinteraksi langsung denganku? Show me your true self, please."

.

.

.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi di kelas berikutnya." Ujar Han Seongsangnim mengakhiri kelasnya.

Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan alias telat. Semalaman membuat tugas membuatku bangun kesiangan. Bahkan untuk membaca sepucuk kertas pada bunga itu saja aku tak sempat. Setelah tiba di lokerku aku langsung membuka lokerku dan mengambil bunga itu secepat mungkin karena aku harus ke perpustakaan secepat mungkin untuk menggantikan Baekhyun eonnie.

Kududukkan pantatku ke kursi di tempat pengawas perpustakaan dengan lega.

"Ah, hari yang melelahkan." keluhku sambil meregangkan otot – otot tanganku. Setelah merasa sedikit membaik, aku langsung membuka tas dan mengambil bunga mawar putih yang kini sudah layu.

"Hn, sudah layu eoh?" ujarku merasa kecewa dan sedih melihat bunga mawar putih yang sudah sedikit menguning kelopaknya. "Aku minta maaf ya. Hari ini aku terlambat." Ujarku sambil mengelus kelopaknya. Kuletakkan bunga itu dan mengambil sepucuk kertas yang tertempel di tangkainya.

 _'I think of you more times than there are hours in a day._

 _Anyeoong .. Selamat pagi.'_

"Ah, jinjja? Kau terlalu banyak membual kau tahu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku baru membacanya jadi selamat siang untukmu yang tak ku ketahui siapa." Ujarku dengan tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

Ini adalah hari kedua aku menjaga perpustakaan. Dan hari ini sungguh membosankan. Apalagi hari ini adalah awal musim gugur. Benar – benar dingin. Namun ku usir pikiran itu dengan membaca novel yang dipinjamkan Baekhyun eonnie padaku. Jika sudah bosan begini hanya membaca yang bisa menyembuhkan kebosananku.

"Euung .. per .. permisi .. di .. di .. dimana dia?" tanya seseorang di depanku dengan gugup. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu. OMO, bahkan ia berkeringat dingin. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Maksudmu "dia"? Siapa dia? Nugu?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan novelku dengan mengangkat kedua alisku.

"Baek-Baekhyun." jawabnya dengan gagap lagi.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Oh, dia ada di Tokyo. Dia mengikuti lomba desain fashion disana. Aku harap kau bukan penggemarnya. Kau tahu. Dia sedang menyukai seseorang." Ujarku sambil berbisik di telinganya, dan percaya tak percaya ia tambah gugup. Ah, orang ini pasti sangat menyukai Baekhyun eonnie, mengingat Baekhyun eonnie memang sangat cantik aku akui itu.

"Hahahhaah, aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujarku dengan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Dan dia hanya mencoba tersenyum. Sungguh, aku sangat suka menjahili seseorang seperti ini.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, dia selalu datang ke perpustakaan dan selalu duduk di bangku yang sama dan bahkan mengambil buku yang sama namun ia tak pernah membacanya. Ia selalu melihat ke luar jendela. Benar – benar menyedihkan, pasti ia sangat merasa kesepian ditinggal Baekhyun eonnie. Bukankah memang seperti itu jika kau menyukai seseorang namun orang itu malah pergi? Pasti dia sangat merindukannya, sampai – sampai ia melamunkannya. Benar - benar menyedihkan. Aku jadi iba dengannya.

Karena aku tak tega melihatnya begitu, ku hampiri dirinya.

"Hei." sapaku membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh, hai." ia menjawab sapaanku dengan canggung, mengingat ini adalah pembicaraan kami yang kedua.

"Aku Zitao, Huang Zitao. Panggil saja Zi atau Tao. kau?" aku memperkenalkan diriku dan mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan kami berdua.

"Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol." jawabnya tanpa melihatku, ia memandangi bukunya.

"Nama yang keren." Gumamku.

Hening. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku dan ia sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Apa yang kau baca Chan?" tanyaku mulai penasaran.

"Algoritma." jawabnya tanpa memandangku lagi, ia lebih fokus dengan bacaannya.

"Whooaaah ... Algoritma? Apa kau bercanda?! Aku pasti sudah gatal – gatal dahulu sebelum membacanya, bahkan mendengarnya kulitku sudah menampakkan reaksinya. Lihat ini!" cerocosku sambil menunjukkan tanganku yang terkena gigitan nyamuk tadi malam. Dia melirikku sebentar.

"Bukankah itu bekas gigitan nyamuk?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

DEG

Melihat matanya, kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang ya?

"Kau bercanda eoh?" tanyanya lagi menyadarkan aku. Segera aku berkedip dengan cepat.

"Hahhahahah, ah ini memang bekas gigitan nyamuk. Kau jeli sekali ya." Ujarku jujur dengan tertawa garing. Rasanya aku ingin menutupi mukaku dengan palstik atau kardus saja sekarang. Aku benar - benar malu bukan main. Tapi jujur saja aku merasakan perasaan lain selain malu, yaitu perasaan nyaman.

.

.

.

Setelah perbincangan kami yang konyol itu. Aku dan dirinya-Chanyeol-semakin dekat. Walaupun dari luar Chanyeol terlihat sangat kaku dan dingin, namun sebenarnya ia sangat hangat di dalam. Bahkan, sekarang aku tak merasa bosan lagi menjaga perpustakaan. Di waktu yang luang saat pengunjung sedikit yang datang, aku menghabiskan waktu untuk berbincang – bincang dengan dirinya tentang sesuatu yang remeh temeh sampai yang berbobot.

Banyak sekali yang ku dapat tentang diri seorang Park Chanyeol. Ia termasuk siswa pintar di sekolah ini, ia juga mendapat beasiswa sepertiku. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, ayahnya mempunyai perusahaan terbesar nomor 4 di Korea Selatan. Tapi, sifatnya sangat rendah diri, bukankah itu sungguh menarik? Ia berada di tingkat terakhir sepertiku, hanya saja beda jurusan. Aku masuk jurusan literatur bahasa dan ia masuk di jurusan IPA. Ah, dia memang sangat pintar dalam bidang seperti itu apalagi dalam hitung - hitungan.

Ini adalah hari terakhirku menggantikan Baekhyun eonnie bertugas. Menyadari itu aku sangat sedih dan tak rela dan ...

Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Tunggu sebentar Huang Zitao!

Kenapa kau harus merasa sedih? Kenapa kau merasa tak rela? Kenapa kau merasa kecewa mengingatnya? Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya kau sangat senang karena kau akhirnya bisa menjalani hidupku dengan normal lagi bukan? Waktumu juga tak terbuang di perpustakaan yang bahkan pengunjungnya bisa dihitung. Harusnya kau senang, kan?

Seharusnya aku senang.

Kupandangi Chanyeol lekat – lekat. Dia begitu tampan. Tapi sayang, ia menyukai Baekhyun eonnie.

"Zi!" panggilnya dengan sedikit keras sambil mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh mungilku. Akhirnya aku pun sadar.

"Eh, eng ... ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau kenapa? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali – kali tapi kau tak meresponnya." Ujarnya dengan heran.

"Oh, eh .. uh .. itu .. aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ujarku sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Zitao?" Panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit pelan.

"Ne? Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku menyukai seseorang." Ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan pandangan serius. Ah, jangan menatapku seperti itu Chanyeol! Rasanya hatiku seperti tercubit mendengarmu berkata seperti itu.

"Yeah, aku tahu." Lirihku. Kau menyukai Baekhyun eonnie, Chanyeol. Aku mengetahuinya. Tolong jangan berkata lagi. Jangan teruskan.

"Dan aku ingin menyatakannya padanya." Bagai tersambar petir, aku hanya bisa diam. Diam membisu saking kagetnya.

"Apa kau pernah berbicara padanya, maksudku menunjukkan perasaanmu dengannya?" tanyaku berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Aku terdengar jahat bukan? Menahan seseorang agar tak menyatakan perasaannya, aku benar – benar buruk.

Aku bisa melihat ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya memandanginya dari jauh." jawabnya dengan lesu.

"Bahkan kau hanya memandanginya dari jauh Chanyeol. Maksudku, kau tahu. Apakah gadis itu akan membalas perasaanmu, mengingat kau tak pernah mendekatinya secara langsung?" ujarku dengan nada sedikit kasar, mungkin lebih ke sarkastik.

Dia diam. Aku malah merasa bersalah seperti ini melihatnya. Apa aku salah?

"Ah, ah, ah. Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku tak bermaksud. Itu hanya pendapatku saja. Kau ikuti kata hatimu saja. Jangan dengarkan aku." Ujarku berusaha membuat semangatnya bangkit kembali.

Ia menghela nafas. "Tak apa. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku berpikir sampai kesana. Gomawo ne." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku, lalu beranjak pergi dari perpustakaan.

Apa yang kau lakukan Huang Zitao?

Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu padanya tadi?

Kau membuatnya terpuruk!

Kau menyakiti hatinya Zi! Kau menyakitinya!

Kau mengacaukannya!

"Aku harus mengejarnya!" ujarku sambil beranjak dari kursiku dan segera mengejarnya. Aku terus berlari mencarinya. Aku terus berlari hingga aku menangkap sosok yang sedang ku cari sedang berjalan di lorong kelas yang sepi.

"Berhenti!" ujarku dengan sedikit memekik. Mataku tiba - tiba saja berkaca – kaca, aku menghalanginya dengan merentangkan kedua tanganku di depannya agar pemuda bertelinga seperti elf itu berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa Zi?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menyentuh wajahku, ia terlihat begitu khawatir.

Ku tepis tangannya dengan lembut sambil menggelengkan kepalaku lemah. "Aku tak apa. Gwenchanayyo Chan." kataku berbohong.

"Lalu kau ke .." belum sempat ia melanjutkan, perkataannya sudah ku potong. "Aku minta maaf. Jeongmal mianhae Chan, mian. Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud untuk membuatmu down. Aku benar - benar minta maaf. Entah! Aku tak tahu kenapa mulutku bisa berbicara seperti itu. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa melakukannya. Maafkan aku, tapi aku merasa sedih saat kau mengatakannya. Aku merasa ada yang menyakitiku saat kau bilang akan menyatakan perasaanmu. Aku .. aku ..." ia memandangiku dengan pandangan bingung. "Aku menyukaimu." Ujarku dengan pasrah.

Kutundukkan kepalaku, aku tak berani menatapnya. Tiba – tiba ia menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku ke perpustakaan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" tanyaku heran.

"Apa kau tak ingin tahu siapa orang yang ku sukai?" tanyanya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Itu Baekhyun eonnie." jawabku dengan lemah sambil membuang muka darinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, orang yang ku sukai bukan Baekhyun." Ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

"Lalu?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Lihatlah ke jendela. Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Aku melihat dua gadis yang sedang membaca buku di bangku, di bawah pohon maple. Tunggu, apa kau menyukai salah satu dari gadis yang ada disana?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak, kau salah. Coba lihat lagi dengan teliti, ah coba lihat dari tempat dudukku yang biasa aku duduki." Ujarnya sambil menuntunku untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Siapa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya.

"Kau?" aku benar - benar kaget.

"Jadi, selama ini?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Yeah, selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari sini. Dan aku juga yang selalu mengirimu bunga setiap pagi." Ujarnya dengan mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar putih dengan sepucuk kertas di tangkainya dari saku mantelnya.

Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Jadi, selama ini itu Chanyeol orangnya? Park Chanyeol?

Ia duduk di sampingku dan memberikan aku bunga itu. "Bacalah." Ujarnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Ku buka sepucuk kertas yang terlipat di tangkai bunga, lalu ku baca.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" gumamku membacanya. Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya sambil menatapnya.

"Yes, yes, yes i will. I will. I will be your girlfriend!" ujarku dengan bahagia sambil memeluknya.

 **FIN ~  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OS ini terinspirasi dari ff OS Kyuhyun di wattpad. Judulnya "LIBRARY CASE", karya : Eka Theresia sama Kartika Sury.**

 **Gimana ? Aku lagi pengen buat ChanTao nih .**

 **Aku harap kalian suka. ^^**

 **Yang pengen mengenal saya lebih lanjut bisa berteman dengan saya di FB : Frisca Bayu Melati**

 **Sampai ketemu di ff yang laen :D**


End file.
